Can't Do This
by kitkatieisme
Summary: Tim's a hood (and proud of it) and a bad person to be hanging around, if you ask Darry. Emma's a greaser and doesn't care what Darry thinks, but that doesn't mean she digs the idea of him finding that out. So, they sneak around and it's great for a while until the secret gets spilled and suddenly she's not supposed to see him no more. And that's...that's just really hard.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so this idea kinda popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it out. I don't think it's my best writing but I think that I could definitely flow with this story. However, if its not good? No harm, no foul. I'll take it down and we can forget that this ever happened. Sound good? Good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Emma laughs as she pulls her shirt on. "And you said you needed to go to that meeting."

"Shit," Tim swears. He was supposed to be meeting with a neighboring gang from Brumly to organize a rumble. That would teach them to keep off his turf, those stupid sonuvabitches. But then Emma showed up and...well, let's just say she got a little frisky and Tim has always had a hard time saying no to her. He's probably totally missed it now. The Brumly leader's given up on him and gone home, which isn't good because they've probably taken Tim for a coward now and plan to invade his territory even more. But Tim can fix that. "Damn you,"he tells her.

Still giggling, Emma grabs her keys off the table where she had flung them and struts out. "Thanks for the good time, Shepherd.

Tim scowls to himself. She makes him miss this very important goddamn meeting, then had the audacity to tease him about it?

_Hell no._

Then again, Tim guesses that the fact that their personalities are so similar is what got them this far. It's crazy. Can you imagine Tim Shepherd in a real relationship?

Neither can he. But somehow, it works.

As soon as Emma's in the hallway, Angela shows up in Tim's doorway, and Tim's eyes widen. She wasn't supposed to be home 'til later. Throwing Tim a shirt, she smirks, glancing at his tell-tale messy black hair. "So this is where you keep disappearing to. Who'd have thought you'd be one to fuck a Curtis?" Tim swears. Angela wasn't supposed to find out. No one's supposed to find out. The only people who know are Tim, Emma, and Tim's gang (though Emma has a feeling Pony's getting suspicious that she's up to something or other). Well, and Angela, too, now.

"Don't you be gettin' mouthy. It ain't cute. And don't you dare tell the Curtis gang," he threatens, "not a single one of them. Or, so help me god, you'll be grounded so quick it'll make your head spin. And just for the record, this is about more than just fucking, okay? I like her. A lot."

Angela just grins. "And that's why you kept it a secret? Sneaking around?"

"Curly knew."

Angela rolls her eyes. "Anyways, it's too late on that whole 'no tellin' thing," she shrugs, and takes off down the hallway out the door.

Cursing to himself, Tim tugs on his shirt and bolts into the hallway, only to find Emma fixing her appearance in the mirror by the door. Soda would know what she'd been doing the second she walked through her front door if she didn't. Thank god his mom and step-dad are hardly ever home these days. He'd have been caught in a minute.

Emma Curtis is the sister of Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy Curtis. She's a greaser through and through (and a fucking tease, too, if you asked Tim). Her makeup is heavy, her dresses and skirts are short, and her shirts are tight. Tim's not complainin'. She, like mosta the other girls on this side of town, has blonde hair, but hers is straight and natural and a little bit darker, like Sodapop's. She also has green eyes, like Pony. When you looked at her with Tim-his hair black and curly and his eyes dark blue and smoldering-they looked nearly opposites.

Then again, they say opposites attract.

Emma and Tim's relationship is a secret because if the Curtis boys find out they would throw a fit and Tim'd be lying of he said he isn't at least a little scared of them angry, so he and Emma were very careful not to leave any hints for them to find.

"Don't bother," Tim sighs, and Emma stops fixing herself to look at him, confused. "Angela ratted us out," be explains, and Emma cusses Angela out under her breath.

"Oh god," she says aloud. "Do my brothers already know? Oh god, oh god, oh god. Oh my god, Tim, I'm dead. I'm so, so, so dead."

Tim grins his wild grin at her, his hard, mean face always making it seem reckless. "Yes you are. And so am I, so I guess I'll see you in hell."

Emma glares at him. "You don't even understand how big of a deal this is," she accuses. "They'll kill us both."

Tim shrugs. Wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to out him. "I know."

"Then stop being so damn calm!" Emma nearly screams.

Tim shrugs. "We'll face them together," he offers, reaching for her hand and grinning, this grin a little less hard and a little less bitter than the one most people associate with Tim. Emma rolls her eyes and smiles at him.

"You're going soft on me, Shepherd," she accuses fondly.

Tim just shrugs again and whispers, "Only for you."

Emma shoots him another grin and leads him by the hand out the door onto the street. "D'you know who Angela told?" she asks him. "Maybe we got some time."

Tim narrows his eyes, looking straight ahead, and Emma follows his gaze to see the youngest Shepherd heading her way. "Ask her for yourself," he growls, "the goddamned traitor."

Emma turns to face forward. She's never hated Angela, but they weren't really friends either. Before she was just Darry's kid sister (she's older than Sodapop and Ponyboy) but Emma assumes that now she's the girl that fucks her oldest brother. And she's not exactly sure which is better.

Angela saunters up, grinning from ear to ear. "Have fun," she calls, too sweetly to be considered innocent.

"Please, just, who'd you tell?" Emma all but begs. Her life may very well hang in the balance here.

As she's walking away, Angela calls over her shoulder, "Just Two-Bit."

Emma and Tim both groan. Besides her actual brothers, Two-Bit's the absolute worst person Angela could have told. He's got a mouth that goes a mile a minute and a mind that doesn't know the meaning of the word "secret".

"I will kill that stupid son of a bitch," Tim mutters darkly.

The two walk in amiable silence for a while, their hands swinging lazily between them. They looked like your typical greaser couple to anyone looking from the outside except for one thing-they hardly ever fought unless it was over what to watch on T.V. or where to go for dinner. There's nothing else to fight about. They're just too alike.

Finally, they arrive outside the Curtis house, and Emma's grip on Tim's hand tightens. Tim just leans down to whisper in her ear, "Hey, it's not over. We'll fight for us."

Emma nods. "I know." And she does know. There's nothing in the world Tim hates more than surrendering to _anyone_-he has a reputation, after all. Well, maybe he hated the Socs more, but that's about it.

They assume it evens out-all the hatred, that is. Because besides the Socs and anything that tries to mess with his reputation, Tim doesn't _really_ hate anything. Oh, sure, things annoyed the hell out of him, but he doesn't really feel hate towards them. He doesn't really feel _anything_ towards them. Too much hard living does that to you. You get hard, you get cold, you get numb. He just doesn't feel. Hasn't in a long time. Tim thinks he just up and forgot how to.

But maybe that's why it works with Emma. He doesn't think he feels love (_love? What's love?), _because he's just too broken to feel love. Too numb. But...he feels something. It's the same feeling he gets protecting Curly or Angela from their parents or some Socs. Protectiveness, maybe. But then there's something more, because while his little siblings annoy him to death and sometimes he just wanted to knock their heads together and lock them up in some goddamned closet, he can't get enough of Emma. He likes her. He likes when she's with him. He likes it that she's always there.

He really, _really_ likes her.

Tim breaks out of his thoughts and grins down at her. "See you in hell?"

Emma exhales. "See you in hell," she agrees, a smile tugging at her lips.

And together, they walk into the Curtis residence.

* * *

**AN: Weeeellllllll? Whatcha think? Should I continue?**

**I'm only gonna continue if I people tell me they want me to, so if you want to know what happens next, drop me a review to let me know!**

**-kitkatie**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It doesn't go over much better than was to be expected, although, while Emma was imagining at least one heater pointed at her, no heaters were to be found. So maybe she's dramatic. Sue her.

On the other hand, there was enough tension to light a fuse.

Darry's sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper when they walk in. As soon as the door opens, Darry stands up, ready to start yelling at Emma for just being so goddamn stupid, but cuts himself off when he notices the Shepard boy. He just sorta stares at their interlinked hands for a while, amazed that Tim actually has the nerve to come to his house after defiling his little sister. Soda and Pony stand, too-Soda glares at Tim, but Ponyboy looks more amused than anything. Because of course she'd sneak around with Tim. He was powerful, and from his observations, all the greaser girls liked the important ones. Well, Pony always was the most insightful of the group. But Emma's the kid sister, even if she's not the youngest, so he'll pretend like he minds a little.

Steve, Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit are all there, too, silently watching the situation. Two-Bit looks a little nervous, wondering if he really should have shared the information he had received from Angela. Johnny seems worried about what's to come, but Steve and Dally just look bored, although Dally gives Tim a covert nod, which is returned.

There's a long silence, in which no one knows what to say. Tim and Emma stand awkwardly in the doorway, facing a line of standing Curtis boys opposite them-Tim smiling lazily at Darry as if to say "what'cha gonna do?"-while the rest of the boys lay sprawled out on the couch.

Dally's the first to break the silence. "So," he directs his attention to Tim and grins, "you fucked Baby Curtis."

Suddenly, noise explodes everywhere. Darry turns to Dally to tell him to watch his language, Soda starts yelling at Tim and trying to grab Emma away from him, Pony stands back and watches, bemused, Tim and Emma start screaming at Two-Bit for ratting them out, and Dally starts cat-calling and eventually asks if "she was any good."

As soon as Dally yells that, the place goes silent and everyone turns to Dally. Even Steve looks up interestedly, and Johnny and Two-Bit stop cowering briefly, wondering how the Curtis boys'll react.

"What the fuck did you just say?" growls Soda, stalking towards Dally, who merely grins.

Raising one eyebrow, Dally replies, "I asked if Baby Curtis was any good. Which, by the way, I assume she is if he's kept her around long enough to come with her to face her family and for them to actually be holding hands."

Darry whirls around heads towards Tim and Emma. "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

"Angela said that Tim's been disappearing for at least nine months now," Two-Bit cuts in. Tim and Emma glare at him, and he shrinks back down into his seat. "Sorry," he mutters.

Emma just laughs. "Angela's pretty unobservant, then. Tim and I have been going steady for a little over a year and a half."

"What?" shrieks most of the room, except for Dally, who grins.

"Damn. She must be pretty fucking amazing."

Darry turns on Dally as Tim mouths "She is."

"Get out," Darry demands. Dally shrugs and walks over to stand in the doorway.

"I'm out," he smirks, "but there's no way I'm missing this."

Darry just sighs and lets it go and Emma turns on Two-Bit. "How'd you even find out, anyways?"

Two-Bit sinks further into his seat, and Dally laughs. Emma and Tim turn around and Dally explains, "He was trying to chat up Angela."

"What?" Tim snaps. "She's like eight years younger than you!"

"That's gross," Emma murmurs, crossing her arms. "At least Tim and I are both nineteen."

"You're not nineteen," Darry points out.

Emma pouts and rolls her eyes. "Well, I'll be nineteen in like three weeks. I'm close enough." Darry just shrugs.

But apparently, that's not all on the Two-Bit-Angela-story. "Well, it worked," Dally barks out a laugh. "They went back to Angela's place when they heard you two through the walls."

"They weren't exactly quiet," Two-Bit smirks, finally feeling comfortable (and safe) enough to crack jokes and act like Two-Bit again.

Tim and Emma both blush. "Well uh...we're gonna go," Emma says slowly, trying to back out of the room, but Dally stops them and shoves them forward and Darry grabs Emma by the wrist. Hard. Emma cries out and, without thinking, Tim turns and belts Darry a good one, and Darry is knocked to the ground. The only thing going through his mind is _don't you dare fucking hurt her_.

He's protected her plenty of times over the last year and a half. Whether it was in bar fights, from street gangs (or even from his own gang, but God forbid her brothers _ever_ hear _that_ story), or from the Socs-just no matter what, Tim always protects her. Nobody messes with his girl. This time was no exception.

It goes dead silent. "What the hell was that?" Darry asks from his new position on the floor.

Tim blinks. "You were hurting her," he tries to justify, shifting from foot to foot. "Nobody's allowed to hurt her. I dunno, I heard her scream and I panicked."

"Oh, come on, Tim," Two-Bit grins. "That wasn't the first time you've heard her scream."

Tim sighs and shuts his eyes tight and Darry snaps. "Out!" he roars at Tim, and Darry looks so mad that Tim does as he's told, raising his hands in a sort of surrender and backing out the door as Dally watches him, feeling sorry for the poor guy. All he was trying to do was defend his girlfriend. Even Dally's nearly nonexistent code of morals included defending women who were getting hurt, but because of Two-Bit's dumbass comment, Tim was being punished for it.

Darry glares at his kid sister. "You're grounded," he snaps, and Emma just nods, terrified by him. "And you can't ever see Tim again!"

"But-" she tries before Darry cuts her off with a look. Emma screams, overwhelmed by the unfairness, and tears run down her face as she storms off to her bedroom.

Nobody gets to sleep at all because the sobs that rip through the house most of the night haunt them.

Back in the living room, Dally glares at Darry. "Come on, Curtis. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Darry spits. Everyone else just stares at Darry incredulously.

"Well," starts Soda cautiously, not wanting to anger his big brother any further, "don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Harsh?"

Dally shrugs. "Well, yeah. I mean, I was waiting for some overprotective 'take care of my little sister or else' speech but that...well, no one was expecting that."

"He does seem to really care for her," Pony mutters, and Dally nods to the kid, who most of the gang considered to be the only sensible one of the group; he's the only one with a future.

"He's dangerous!" Darry insists. "He leads a gang! He acts without thinking! He's-"

"He's a greaser," Steve cuts Darry off and Darry stops talking long enough to sigh. "Just like you or me. And she's a greaser," he continues. "And they're a pretty typical greaser couple. Sneaking around, fighting for each other, overreacting."

"He's a _hood_," Darry corrects, but no one pays much attention to him.

Even Soda, who cares about Emma's reputation even more than his own, shrugs. "Might not be all bad. At least if she's going steady with Tim no one around here is gonna mess with her."

Darry sighs. "She can't see him, and that's that. Now, I'm going to bed." And with that, Darry spun on his heel and slammed the door to his bedroom.

At the Shepard household, Tim was busy working over Angela. "You know what you did?" he shouts at her. "Darry says she can't see me no more. Goddamnit, Angela, I really liked her. And you've ruined it." Angela grins, and Tim sighs. "What're you grinning about? This isn't a joke, Angela."

Angela laughs. "I've never seen you this worked up over a girl. Tell you what: I'll go talk to Emma and her brothers. I'll let her and her whole family know that you're gonna fight for her. C'mon, a rumble'll be fun, won't it? And you'll be off with your perfect greaser girlfriend in no time at all. Besides, y'all snuck around for a year and a half. You two should still remember how to be at least a little sneaky."

Dropping his head into his hands, Tim tells her, "Okay. I'll go gather the boys and tell them to get ready for a fight. Thanks, Ang."

"No problem," she smirks.

Tim lifts his head, smiling. "You're still grounded, though. Especially for bringing Two-Bit home with you."

"Dammit."

* * *

**A/N: Quick note, the chapters are probably gonna be slow-coming until summer starts. What with finals and AP tests and everything, writing time is scarce. That said, I _do_ have an outline written up for the next couple chapters, so it's not as bad as it could be. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who favorited and followed the story and a special shout-out to outsidersfanlovesdally, dontwakeme19, Jade, anon, Guest, and asghd for the lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Angela arrives at the Curtis house and takes a deep breath before she knocks. The door swings open to reveal Ponyboy Curtis-who just so happens to be the object of her affections. But Angela reminds herself that she's not here for Pony, she's here for Emma.

"May I speak to Emma, please?" she asks, trying her very hardest to be polite. May as well try to make a good impression while she's at it.

Pony shrugs. "Emma!" he calls into the house. "You have a visitor!" Giving Angela a smile, he adds, "You two might wanna talk out on the porch, though. I don't think my brother'll be too thrilled with a Shepherd in the house."

Nodding, Angela notices Emma trudging towards the door. She looks awful. Her clothes are wrinkled, her mascara is running down her face in tear tracks, and she has dark bags under her eyes. Just the sight of her makes Angela's stomach twist with guilt (because boy howdy, what was she thinking going home with Two-Bit?) and she coos and gives Emma a hug while Pony closes the door.

"Tim don't look much better," Angela promises, which earns her a watery smile from Emma. "Course, he don't have the mascara."

Sitting down, Emma says, "Not to be rude, but what're you doing here? My brother would probably rip you apart for being a Shepherd what with the state he's in."

"Well that's part of the reason I'm here," Angela grins, "cuz Tim's meeting with his boys right now. He's wants to fight them for you."

Emma's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Really. Now, you and I are gonna go tell your brothers."

Emma frowns. "But they'll kill you."

"Please," Angela rolls her eyes, "I'm a Shepherd. I think I can take care of myself."

Emma and Angela walk inside, and Emma walks a little taller than she had before. Darry, Soda, and Pony are all sitting in the living room. When they walk in, Soda switches off the T.V. that had been blaring. Pony grins at them, but Darry stays stone-faced and silent.

"Hi," Soda smiles, breaking the ice. Angela flashes him a smile of her own.

Sitting down, Angela faces Darry. "Tim wants to fight. A rumble," she proposes. Darry scowls.

"Why's that bastard trying to fight me?"

"For me," Emma grins blithely. "Tim wants to fight for me."

Darry scoffs. "And he thinks beating me in a fight is gonna change my mind?"

"He'll fight for her either way," Angela shrugs easily. "If you don't agree to a rumble, he'll just ambush you and take her. Look, it's been a long time since my brother has cared enough to fight for anyone. This is serious."

Darry weighs his options for a while before nodding. "So I'll fight. Tell him that we'll meet him at the empty lot in two week's time at sundown. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Angela grins, standing up and strutting out the door. "You'd better be ready to rumble."

With Angela gone, Emma scurries back to her room, and Darry turns to Soda. "You get the boys together," he instructs. "We're gonna rumble."

When Darry informs the boys of the rumble and it's reasons, they hesitate, but then they shrug and agree anyways.

So maybe most if the boys don't agree with Darry, but they'll fight with him because the gang's their family, and you always stick by your family.

For Tim and Emma, it's just a matter if making it through two weeks without the other.

A week later, Tim's getting in fights left and right and he's at bar #4 when he runs into none other than Dallas Winston.

He's beyond drunk-this whole no seeing Emma for a week is harder than he thought it would be. There's no one to tease him, no one to sneak out to see, and nothing to smile about. He'd had all that nearly everyday, but now he's been forced to go cold turkey.

Dally grins when he spots Tim. "So that's why Two-Bit took off so fast. What happened to your face?" he adds, noticing bruises forming and cuts bleeding on his cheeks.

Tim shakes his head. "Bar fight. Some Brumly boys thought they could bum a pack of my smokes. I worked hard for those."

"You stole those," Dally laughs.

"Exactly," Tim nods. "It's hard to steal things without getting caught when you're drunk off your mind."

Dally cocks an eyebrow. "How ya doing, anyway, Shepherd?"

"Been better," Tim slurs, swaying on his feet. Dally barks out a laugh.

"No better than Baby Curtis, I see," he observes, and Tim frowns.

"I miss her," he admits.

"I know. She misses you, too."

Collapsing on the stool next to Dally, Tim slumps over, waving to the bartender. "Whiskey. And keep it coming," he slurs. Turning back to Dally, Tim drops his head onto the bar. "She was so nice," he tells Dally as the first of his whiskeys arrive.

Dally nods, not knowing what to say. He's never been in one of these real relationship things before. "So I heard we're gonna rumble with you next weekend."

Tim's eyes darken, and he sorta sobers for a minute. "You better believe it," he mutters. "And we're gonna win and I'm gonna take Emma back."

"I don't doubt it," Dally admits. "You've got yourself quite a girl, there. She knows the score. And I'll tell you what: me and some of the other boys were talking and we're thinking about taking it a little easier this time. Emma and you are way too miserable without each other. Y'all are gonna end up doing something drastic."

Tim grunts in agreement, downing another whiskey. "Hey," he nudges Dally. "Hey, hey, hey. Dally. Hey. Dallas. Dallas, Texas. Texas. Oklahoma. Ha. Tulsa, Oklahoma. Ha, that's where I live. Hey, Tulsa. Hey."

With every word, Tim leans a little heavier on Dally, only seconds from passing out, and Dally looks down at him, amused. "Yes, Timothy?"

"Don't call me that," he frowns.

"Sorry," Dally grins. "What'd you wanna tell me?"

"Will you take me home?"

Dally rolls his eyes. "Sure thing, Tim."

"Oh, hey. Dally?" Tim yawns.

Dally sighs. "Yes?"

"Thanks. You're the best, man."

Tim finally passes out, and Dally convinces the bartender to help him lug Tim out to his car. "No problem," he mutters.

Tim wakes up the next morning sprawled on his couch with a note and some water next to him. Gulping down the water, Tim picks up the note.

_If you thought I was taking you all the way to your bedroom, you're crazy. And you're welcome for the water.  
Find me at the rumble, Shepherd.  
Dally_

Tim laughs and looks up as Curly walks in the room, holding a cup of coffee and some dry toast.

As he hands Tim the breakfast, Tim grunts, "Thanks, Curly."

"No problem, Tim," Curly laughs. "You were in a right state last night when Dally brought you home. He ended up so annoyed with you, he wanted to just drop you on the front steps. Lucky for you, I convinced him to bring you inside."

Tim cringes. "What'd I do?" he yawns groggily.

Curly's lips twitch as he tries to suppress a smile. "You kept moaning about how hard it is to go without Emma. Sounded like some sort of a lovesick idiot. And then you started groaning about your head. Dally kinda wished you would pass out again."

Tim finishes the coffee and grunts, burying his face in his pillow, wishing that the pounding in his head would go away.

"I'm gonna head out," Curly continues. "Some of the boys and I are gonna fight a little to get ready for the rumble for, uh…practice. Everybody wants to win this one. You were loads nicer when Emma was around."

Tim rolls his eyes. "Don't get too hurt. I need you for the fight."

"Alright, Tim. See ya."

Tim flinches as Curly slams the door, the noise far too loud to be tolerated in his hungover state of mind. Tim gets up and stumbles off to his room where he decides to sleep off his hangover.

On the other side of town, Emma would do anything for a nice strong glass of whiskey right now just to forget her heartbreak for a while.

Only six more days, she thinks.

Yeah, she's melodramatic, but she's an upset teenage girl. What'd you expect?

The problem is, she's on house arrest and Darry's patrolling. She still can't believe how worked up Darry got about all this. Maybe it's a protective older brother thing, or a gang rivalry, or plain old stubbornness, but it still ain't fair. Tim treats her right and she's of age-she's almost nineteen, for god's sake-so she should be able to make her own decisions.

Darry even made her call in sick to work, claiming she caught the flu, cuz he's paranoid that Tim'll show up and kidnap her.

Which is dumb because she'd go with him willingly.

Emma's sitting alone in her room, bored out of her mind, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in," she groans, thinking its Darry. Emma's surprised when she finds Dally walking in her room.

"Hey."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Hey, Dal."

"You look surprised to see me," Dally notes. Emma nods, and Dally continues, "I just dropped Tim off at his house. He wouldn't stop moaning about how much he much he misses you. You two gotta get back together."

Emma's eyebrows scrunch together. "Tell Darry," she pouts. "Trust me, I know."

"I did," he grins. "He said something like 'he'll be over it soon, he doesn't really care, he's just a greaser-he'll find a new girl in a week.' I think that's bullshit."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It better be bullshit. But why doesn't Darry understand?" she whines.

"Probably cuz he don't have no girl of his own," Dally shrugs. "Anyways, just thought I'd see how you were holding up."

"Miserably," Emma mutters.

Dally barks out a laugh. "Great. Tim'll be thrilled to hear that. He's just about gone crazy. Kinda wonderin' what he'll be like at the rumble with the state he's in."

At the mention of the rumble, Emma sits up and stares right in Dally's eyes. "He better win that rumble, Dallas," she warns.

Dally grins. "He will," he assures her. "I think I better be off, now, before Darry finds out I'm here. Stay strong, Baby Curtis."

"Bye, Dal," Emma smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! There's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, but things have been getting pretty busy. I can guarantee, however, that the next chapter will be up within the week if y'all can muster up some encouragement...KIDDING! But seriously, you have all been leaving lovely reviews and I'd love it if I could read some more!  
**

**-kitkatie**


End file.
